Stories: Crazy Cupid
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & CaptainRustbolt21 Plot Maria likes to gossip with Cala Maria about all kind of things. But when Red Fork overhears one of these conversations and learns that Maria has a crush on Dynasty, he decides to play cupid and make Dynasty fall in love with Maria, with the hope that this might make Maria turn to the good side. However, playgin cupid might be harder than Red Fork expected. Cast * Red Fork * Maria * Cala Maria * Dynasty * Red Spoon Story It's another regular day in Echo Creek. Red Fork is walking around by himself. * Red Fork: What a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, ponies like me, should be having a feast! Red Fork rushes over to Red Spoon's restaurant to have one of his usual huge meals. * Red Spoon: Oh, hi Red Fork. What'll it be today? * Red Fork: The usual. * Red Spoon: Alright... Red Spoon brings Red Fork a whole bunch of dishes full of food, so many that they don't even fit on the table Red Fork is at. * Red Fork: This looks delicious! Red Fork devours all the food in under a minute. While other customers watch surprised, Red Spoon seems unamused. * Red Fork: (burps) That's how I like it. Heh, thanks Red Spoon! (gives him money) * Red Spoon: What about? * Red Fork: The tip? Sure, here you go, good sir. (gives him some coins) * Red Spoon: Well, have a good day, Red Fork. * Red Fork: Thanks, same to you, cousin. Red Fork comes out of the restaurant, and decides to go over to the coast to relax for a while. However, when he arrives at the coast, he hears that two people are talking at Echo Creek's bay. When he takes a closer look, he sees Maria and Cala Maria. * Red Fork: Huh? Suddenly, a little Red Fork angel appears beside Red Fork's head. * Angel Red Fork: What are you doing? Don't you know girls' conversations are private? You can't be spying on their conversation! Then, a little Red Fork devil appears at the other side of Red Fork's head. * Devil Red Fork: Meh, who cares? They'll never figure out anyway. * Angel Red Fork: You must do the right thing, even when no one is watching you. * Devil Red Fork: Hey, think about it! You might get some useful information from this conversation. * Angel Red Fork: I still think it isn't a good idea. * Devil Red Fork: Just stick here and listen to what they're saying. It harms no one! * Red Fork: Well, I guess there's not much of a problem if I keep it to myself and don't share any of it to anyone else. * Angel Red Fork: What!? You're really siding with this devilish being? * Red Fork: I'm not siding with him. I just think he has better arguments this time. Sorry pal, but he wins this round. * Devil Red Fork: Ha! In your face! * Angel Red Fork: You'll regret this! Both the angel Red Fork and the devil Red Fork vanish, and Red Fork pays attention to the conversation. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000